


OMG you're actually here!

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [22]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “I’ve been a big fan of yours since forever and made a video on YouTube about it and about how all I wanted was to meet you and oh my god you’re at my house what do I do”





	OMG you're actually here!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG AND HAVANA ARE SO FUCKING GOOD AND IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THEM YET WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE??
> 
> anyway here's a new one shot :)

“Man I can't believe I'm doing this.” Camila mumbled.

 

She picked up her phone and started recording.

 

“Yo guys. Camila here. So this is like the first and probably only time I'll ever do this but God I've been sucked into this fandom quick.” Camila paused, hearing Dinah walking around. She sighed and quickly made her decision. Camila ran outside and kept filming her video just outside her house on the street.

 

“I've like fallen so deeply into loving Lauren Jauregui. Like her videos are so funny. Not to mention she's absolutely stunning. Seriously, I would kill to meet her but alas a poor student like myself could never afford to go to LA for a meet and greet.” Camila sighed dramatically before laughing.

 

“I'm kidding. But still I just love her so much. She inspires me so much to just be myself. Hell she helped me come to terms with my own queerness with her coming out video. Like she's changed my life so much and she doesn't even know.” Camila paused, she'd begun pacing along her sidewalk while she talked with a dreamy grin.

 

“For real though, if I got the chance to meet her I genuinely think I would die. Like I'm already a gay mess around pretty girls. Can you imagine me faced with that angel? Melted puddle of Cabello from her hotness. Honestly those eyes could hypnotise me. But only if I ever met her. One goal in life. Kidding. Sort of.”

 

“Anyway this was a psa of how much I love Lauren Jauregui.”

 

Camila finished with a laugh before stopping her recording and posting it to her YouTube. Her friends and followers knew of her obsession by now so this wouldn't surprise them. Probably just give them a good laugh.

 

She wasn't big on YouTube not like Lauren but she did decent enough with her song covers. And many people from Lauren’s fandom were part of hers considering they both did covers every now and then.

 

\----

 

Camila was so excited. Her favourite YouTuber just uploaded a new video; extra long one too. 

 

Camila flipped open her laptop and waited impatiently for it to all load up.

 

“Chancho! Are you watch-” Dinah yelled from upstairs but Camila didn't let her finish.

 

“Of course I fucking am!”

 

The buffering circle finished and the video faded in.

 

_ “What's up my little chickens. Lauren here! And this vlog today is extra special because-” _ Lauren Jauregui did her usual opening lines and grinned slyly at the camera.

 

_ “I'm here!” _ Normani interrupted, popping her head into frame before Lauren’s hand pushed her face away.

 

_ “No. It's special because I'm coming home to Miami for a few months.” _ Lauren said, doing jazz hands with a grin.

 

Camila promptly stopped the video as well as breathing. Lauren was coming to Miami. She literally was coming to Camila’s city. Camila was ecstatic and pressed play again.

 

As the video continued it was clear Lauren was vlogging some of her journey from Edmonton all the way to Miami.

 

“China she’s in Miami!” Camila yelled in excitement. Dinah’s responding sigh echoed around the house.

 

“And she probably lives in a mansion on the other side of the city.” Dinah replied, making Camila roll her eyes. She continued watching the video when she suddenly paused it.

 

“DJ come here quickly.” She called slowly. Dinah came downstairs and leaned over Camila’s shoulder.

 

“If I'm here because you want to show me her ass again, I get it. It's nice. It's Cuban. You want to fuck her. But stop showing me her ass.” Dinah whined.

 

Camila shook her head and pointed at the screen.

 

“That's our road behind her.” Dinah squinted at the screen and gasped.

 

“She lives near us!” She exclaimed. Camila raised her eyebrows.

 

“I thought you didn't like her that much?” Camila said curiously.

 

“She seems super nice but I don't want to fuck her. Nah, her friend is way hotter.” Dinah replied with a smirk. Camila laughed and the pair of them finished watching the video.

 

It was nearly over when something weird happened.

 

_ “Hey Laur, you going to find that girl while we're here?”  _ Normani's voice came over Lauren’s as she tried to do her outro. Lauren looked at the camera, a blush taking over her face.

 

_ “Maybe…”  _ Lauren replied. Normani walked behind her on her phone.

 

_ “You’ve been mooning over her for months ever since I showed you her video about you.”  _ Normani yelled. Lauren rolled her eyes.

 

_ “Shut up Mani. Go text your girlfriend or something.”  _ Lauren muttered. Camila heard Dinah cough and she glanced at her with a frown. Dinah was blushing hard, her eyes glued to the screen before them.

 

Weird.

 

\----

 

Camila was lounging on her bed, scrolling through her Instagram when the doorbell rang. She frowned, no one was coming round right?

 

“Mani? Is Ally coming over today?” She yelled. There was a muffled reply from Dinah which Camila assumed was a no.

 

Camila frowned and made her way to the door, pulling it open, looking at her feet as she’d stubbed her toe on her way over. She sighed and looked up, her greeting dying on her tongue.

 

“Hi there.”

 

Lauren Jauregui was standing on her front porch. Lauren fucking Jauregui was at her house. Famous YouTuber at her door. Really attractive woman watching her with an amused smirk.

 

“Camila right?” Lauren asked. Camila melted at the sound of her gravely husky voice. Holy cow her camera does not capture its rough sexiness. Camila just nodded dumbly before she shook her head and pressed her hand to her forehead.

 

“Hi yes, wow, um, like, woah you're actually here. Hmm, right okay.” Camila was mumbling and was well aware of it. Lauren smiled and bit her lip to stop her laughter bubbling out of her throat.

 

“You're cute when you're nervous.” She said with a smirk. Camila squeaked slightly and cleared her throat.

 

“You wanna come in or…?” Camila stepped back and Lauren flashed her a grin before stepping inside.

 

Camila took the time to look at Lauren properly, her brain finally rebooting. Speaking of booty, Lauren’s black skinny jeans were doing a damn good job of showing off hers. Like holy damn. Camila was pretty sure looking that good in jeans was illegal, or at least it should be.. And that black Metallica top covered by, dear god, a black bomber jacket. Badass Lauren was here and she was smoking. Naturally Lauren took that moment in Camila's admiration to flip her hair over to one side of her head.

 

Not that like that was super hot or anything.

 

“So you a puddle of Cabello yet?” Lauren asked, spinning on her heel and leaning against the back of the sofa. Jesus Camila hadn’t even realised they’d moved to the living room.

 

Wait. That phrasing sounded familiar.

 

“Hang on… Have you seen my video?” Camila gasped, partly in embarrassment and partly in surprised excitement. Lauren laughed gently.

 

“I did. Although I wasn't the one to find it.” Lauren gestured to the sofa and Camila nodded, the pair of them collapsing on the soft material.

 

“How’d you find it?” Camila asked, leaning her arm along the back of the sofa, her fingertips brushing Lauren's shoulder. Lauren leaned forward and slid her jacket off, resting it next to her.

 

“Normani likes putting my name into YouTube and looking at all the fan videos.” Lauren sighed and shook her head. Camila snorted quietly and grinned.

 

“That doesn't surprise me.” Camila replied. Lauren looked over at her with a soft grin. Camila just watched her, the soft way her lips turned up, the way her eyes sparkled gently in the Miami sun.

 

“You are so much more beautiful in person.”

 

Lauren blushed as soon as the words were in the air. Camila's jaw was on the ground and her eyebrows were in her hairline. Never in a million years did she think that Lauren Jauregui would be on her sofa calling her beautiful.

 

“I- thank you.” Camila mumbled. Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“You know, I had plans to come over here and be very smooth and maybe leave with a date but dear lord you threw me off my game.” Lauren said with a laugh. Camila blinked and watched her with a confused grin.

 

“What, but. Wait. How did you even find me?” Camila asked. Lauren blushed again, covering her face slightly with her hand.

 

“Well you see, I may or may not have watched your video a lot and I suddenly recognised your street.” Lauren answered with a sheepish smile. Camila grinned and slid closer to Lauren with a smirk.

 

“So you liked my crappy two minute video that much?” Camila teased. Lauren rolled her eyes playfully.

 

“More like who was in the video.” She replied dryly. Camila's grin widened and she slid right up next to Lauren, her arm wrapping around Lauren's shoulders and pulling her close.

 

“If I was to kiss you now, would you let me?” Camila asked quietly, feeling Lauren's rapid breaths on her face. Lauren swallowed slowly and nodded.

 

“Definitely.” She breathed before closing the last few centimetres to press a soft kiss to Camila's lips.

 

Camila was certain she was having an aneurism. No way the girl she'd been crushing on for years was kissing her. And no way was she being so gentle and soft about, like she was scared of breaking her.

 

Lauren cupped her cheek so softly, gently running her trembling fingertips along the curve of Camila's jaw, lips pressing gently to hers over and over. Camila slowly brought her hand up to run through Lauren's hair in an action she'd seen the raven haired girl do a million times in her videos.

 

They slowly pulled back once their air had run dry and their pupils were blown and hungry for more than the gentle kisses they’d shared.

 

“Came here for a date did you?” Camila asked innocently, slightly breathless and flushed. Lauren looked away, out the back doors before looking back to Camila with a smile, still running her fingertips down her jawline.

 

“I've been waiting to come to Miami for ages to see if I could find you.” She admitted quietly. Camila paused and looked at Lauren with a shocked expression.

 

“Me? I'm the one Normani was yelling about in that vlog?” Camila asked with a small unbelieving smile. Lauren nodded bashfully and ran her hand through her hair.

 

“Yeah… So that date?” Lauren asked hopefully.

 

\----

 

Camila was about to reply when there was the slam of a door upstairs followed by thundering feet on the stairs. Camila sighed and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Lauren's. She could feel Lauren's quizzical gaze on her but she refused to open her eyes.

 

“Ayo Mila, we got any cheetos- woah hello green eyes.” Dinah said bounding into the room and smirking at Camila. Camila reluctantly opened her eyes and kept looking into Lauren's eyes as she spoke to Dinah with a tight smile.

 

“No DJ, you finished them last night when we watched Gypsy on Netflix.” Camila sighed, pointedly ignoring Dinah's smirk and eyebrow wiggling that she saw from the corner of her eyes. Dinah stepped up to the back of the sofa and spread her arms along the back.

 

“I see you've made a friend Walz… Gonna introduce me?” Dinah said slowly. Camila rolled her eyes.

 

“You know this is your girlfriend's best friend.” Camila said. Dinah froze, the tables have turned. Camila smirked, looking up at Dinah. “Oh I'm sorry was that supposed to be a secret?”

 

“How?” Dinah asked quietly. Camila turned her head.

 

“The amount of times I've walked in on your facetime sessions is ridiculous.” Camila said. Lauren laughed and shook her head.

 

“I can't believe you live with Mani’s girl. She's going to be pissed she didn't come with me.” Lauren snickered. Camila turned to look at Lauren with wide, doe eyes.

 

“Well she can come over when you pick me up for our date tonight.” Camila said casually.

 

“She can? Wait, date?” Lauren asked, her look of confusion giving way to a face splitting grin.

 

“That was what you came for right?” Camila teased. The moment broke when Lauren's phone rang loudly. She winced and reached into her back pocket for it.

 

“Mani, yes… Alright I'm on my way.” Lauren sighed hanging up. “Looks like I need to go.”

 

Camila frowned but untangled herself from Lauren, letting the girl shrug her jacket back on. Camila reached over and smoothed the jacket out across Lauren's shoulders, hands trailing down her arms.

 

“I'll walk you out then.” Camila stood up and let Lauren trail behind her as they walked to the door. They came to a stop and Camila chewed on her lip.

 

“Jesus.” Lauren muttered. Camila let her lip go with a quiet pop and looked at Lauren.

 

“What?” She asked with a confused smile. Lauren shook her head, slipping her arms around Camila's waist.

 

“You are so damn gorgeous and you don't even realise.” Lauren said, pressing a kiss to her cheek, her nose and finally her lips.

 

“So you'll pick me up tonight?” Camila asked once they pulled apart. Lauren grinned.

 

“I'll be here at eight so be prepared Miss Cabello.” Lauren replied with a wink. Camila smirked.

 

“Oh I think you're the one who should prepare themselves Jauregui.” Lauren gulped and glanced down at Camila.

 

“Shit.” Lauren mumbled, reaching for the door.

 

“You know, when you turned up all I could think of was how the fuck do act because OMG you're actually here. And now you're leaving and I have a date.” Camila said sweetly. Lauren chuckled.

 

“You did seem a bit out of it at the start.” Lauren said playfully. Camila gave her a light shove out the door.

 

“Shut up. I wasn't expecting to be faced with rocker chick Lauren Jauregui.” Camila argued. Lauren hummed her agreement and curled her hand around Camila's wrist to pull her in for one last kiss when Camila put her finger against Lauren's advancing lips.

 

“Nuh uh. I don't kiss before the first date.” Camila teased. Lauren took the challenge and pressed a soft kiss to the pad of the finger still pressing into her lips, biting the tip lightly.

 

“See you tonight then.” Lauren whispered, placing a lingering kiss on Camila's cheek. Before Camila could tug her back by fisting her hands into Lauren's jacket lapels, Lauren stepped out of her reach and heading for the black Corvette sitting at the curb.

 

Camila watched as the car drove out of sight and closed the door with a grin, sliding down the wood and sighing wistfully.

  
“God I am so screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> As always, kudos / comments / requests welcome below. @viper476 Tumblr + Wattpad


End file.
